


Family Affair (Magneto's Kitchen Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Baking, Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Jewish Mothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles and Erik decide it's time to tell Edie they're engaged, even if she'll probably smother them with her enthusiasm.





	Family Affair (Magneto's Kitchen Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magneto's Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998432) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: food

“I’m going to give us all food poisoning.” 

“Motek, it’s just a little rugelach. You’re not going to give us food poisoning.” 

“Yes, I am, and your mother’s going to get sick and it will all be my fault and she’ll never give us her blessing!” 

Erik let out a soft sigh, reminding himself that Charles’ habit of being ridiculous was one of the things he found quite endearing and was definitely 

something they were going to bicker about. They had plenty of more entertaining things to bicker about. Erik took the bowl of dry ingredients, passing it over to Charles to mix well together. Was he giving Charles the simplest of tasks he could think of? Of course. Did he think Charles was going to get annoyed with it any time soon? Not at all. 

“My mother absolutely adores you, Charles. I promise she’ll be over the moon to find out we’re getting married. A mediocre rugelach isn’t going to change that,” Erik promises. 

Charles sighs. “You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely positive.” Erik nods. 

“Very well, then,” he says, settling the mixing bowl on his lap. “I’m going to be the absolute best mixer this world has ever seen.” 

\-----

The rugelach is fine. On a scale of rugelachs, Erik would place it a step above the average goy’s rugelach, and several steps below a Jewish mother’s rugelach. It definitely won’t give them food poisoning, so that’s probably a plus in the grand scheme of things. They get to dinner at his mother’s house with the rugelach safely packed away and in Charles’ lap. His mother will suspect immediately that something’s up, but Erik’s hoping they’ll at least make it to dessert before she starts prying. 

They make it halfway through the couscous salad and, honestly, Erik’s surprised they’ve made it that far. 

“That’s it, I can’t take it anymore! I need to know what’s happening that you’ve come by for dinner with such a lovely looking dessert,” Edie insists, staring Erik down. Erik’s always been easy to crack. “No one’s sick or you would have started off with it. So it must be good, no? Don’t keep your mother waiting, boychik, you’ll drive me mad.” 

, Erik says in Charles’ head, 

Charles, apparently, has the same levels of excitement as a Jewish mother, because he immediately blurts out, “Erik proposed!”

It’s a small miracle that Erik’s eardrums don’t burst in the subsequent squealing and he takes a brief moment to thank HaShem for it. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful news! We’ll call the rabbi and set a date immediately. Oh, I can’t wait!” Edie grins, abandoning her seat at the table so she can get up and cover Erik and Charles with kisses. 

“Don’t scare him away now, Mama,” Erik grumbles, shaking his head. “But yes. We’re getting married. We were going to tell you over dessert. That’s why we brought rugelach. It was going to be our celebration dessert.”

“This is an entire celebration dinner,” she insists, swatting at his hand gently. 

“I’m very excited to be part of the family, Edie,” Charles says, smiling kindly up at her. 

Damn him, he’s the perfect son in law already. Erik is sure in a few weeks, he’ll beat Erik out as favorite son. “I was thinking Magnet could be the ringbearer.” 

Edie look scandalized at that. “Erik. That’s a horrible idea.” 

“I think it’s quite sweet! Magnet’s the one who helped us meet initially,” Charles says. 

“On second thought, I think that would be very cute. You could tell the story of how you met!” Edie decides. It seems Charles is already the favorite son without even waiting a few weeks. 

Charles winks at him. “Our thoughts exactly. I can’t wait.”

“Tell me again how you two met. You’ll have to get used to telling the story, everyone at shul will ask,” Edie reminds them. 

“Well, I was having a few not so great months and had started growing addicted to the Internet…” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
